Caged In The Dark
by ShadowsBlood
Summary: All her life she has been the girl,cursed by herself and locked in the darkness.But when she is finally free, is she truly free or is she still caged? Will the one who brings her from the dark be able to be able to let her truly run free? KakashiXOC


**Disclamer:I DO NOT own Kakahi of Konoha or any of 'Naruto', I just own my ideas and my random characters that I stick in these stories!:)**

There was nothing but pain and darkness for so long. I was caged, for a reason I didn't understand and probably never would. People would beat me ruthlessly for years with out end. I was starved, nothing but skin and bones and sad, yellow eyes. Yet, I found the words hurt more than the scars that I still have. They stripped me of what I had with words harder than stone, leaving me open to the world for it to hurt me deeper. They told me I was nothing, that I was a freak; a runt. I didn't know anything but hate and sadness for so long. I didn't know that there could be people in the world that are kind and loving. I was alone, always alone.

Yet then you came, a light to my dark world. Angry voices sounded outside from where I lay and I crawled deeper into my cage, expecting more pain. But then came light, the door was open and one of them did not come through with a whip or rock, but one without a weapons. I whimpered, knowing that harsh words would be the weapon this time. How could I know that you were different from all the others when all I knew was that those on two legs hurt me.

A sigh came from you and my eyes finally got used to the strange light of the bright world that I had never seen,and I saw you, my rescuer. Your face was hidden by an animal mask but silver hair was beneath it at odd angles. You were a human, but different from the others and I vaguely remembered that I was a human too, that I had another form. But then I cried and drew away the hand that approached me. For I recalled all the times that I had tried to emerge from my wolf form that I was trapped in now, every time I tried to turn into a human, they beat me harder than usual. You beckoned for me to come, yet when I didn't come you sighed and reached into a pocket procuring something…I sniffed and my mouth watered. Food; I had not tasted food in so long. Throwing what little caution I had away, I dragged myself over to where you crouched and gobbled the food up hungrily. Though I couldn't see your face, you smiled and lifted me into your arms, carrying me away into the light; out of the cage…

But even though I was out of one cage, I was still trapped in another. For after so many years of cruel words I had begun to despise what I was. I didn't know then that the talent I had was a gift, not a curse, and that many years before, my clan had honored the skills that I possessed. Sure I was free from the torture that they caused me with starvation, steel-tipped whips, knives and darkness, but I doubted that I would ever be free from the words harshly spoken. I was trapped, still caged though free until one rainy day when I finally understood the word 'free'.

The rain poured, the sky blacker than any day should be, and I was right in the middle of it. I ran crookedly, my legs still twisted and weak from all the times they had been broken. You had taken me to the village of Konaha for a reason I didn't know and I was now alone again.

On the travel to this place I knew I had fallen in love with you. I had yelled at myself, remembering in pain of the words that they had spoken, that I could never love, for who would love such a monster? I would run away from you when I remembered this, not wanting to get hurt anymore, but you spoke kind words and stroked my head when I came to you. I came to realize that you love me too, but could not say the words while I was trapped in this form. I wanted so much to shift back into my human form but I knew I couldn't; I was cursed by myself.

I shivered, my mind having been drawn back into present and for a moment I forgot why I was running. Then I remembered and I ran faster. You had left me this morning, saying you would be gone only for a moment and that I would be fine in your home. I knew you wished for me to stay, but I couldn't; I was tired of being alone. So I wandered out onto the streets looking for you and there I was met by cold faces and stony eyes. They knew who I was, the human who wasn't a human but a wolf, a freak. They began to laugh at me as I limped through the streets, and I again felt the harshness of the world that I had briefly forgotten while I was with you. I ran as they shouted at me, words that stung and reopened the old wounds. And so here I was, running, running away from the only things I had known all my life: cruelty, pain and darkness.

I sat under the protection of a large tree, my wet fur making me look more gaunt and weak than I truly was. I lay down and did something I had done so many times before; I cried. From my eyes, almost impossible to see in the rain, large tears flowed down my face mixing with the clear water that the rain brought. I cried, for how harsh the world could be at times, at how sad my current state was, and of how much old wounds hurt when reopened.

Time was no meaning to me; the rainstorm went on at a steady pace for how ever long I lay beneath the tree. Then you came again, once again a light to my dark thoughts. Your gray hair was plastered to your head, and your eyes, for once not hidden by a mask, were looking straight at me. You smiled and spoke words that I did not seem to hear for I was overcome by joy at what they told me. I did something then, I never thought I would do again, at the same time the rainstorm stopped and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds; I transformed into my human form. I threw my arms around your neck and we kissed, my tears long forgotten.

I was finally free from all of the cages that I had been long trapped in, all because of you. Finally I would be able to live the life that in my early days- before my mind had been cast to the dark side- I had dreamed of. My mind raced, thinking of everything that it willed to, free from the dark that had once lingered there.

As our lips parted I spoke the words I had practiced so many times in my mind as I waited for the day that I would be strong enough to break free from the chains that bound me:

"I love you, Kakashi."

**Well that is my first Kakashi One-shot!I hope at you enjoyed it!Please review and tell me what you thought, how I can improve my writing!**

**Thanks!**

**ShadowsBlood**


End file.
